Nan Blake
This article is about Mrs. Blake in the TV series ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. For other incarnations, see Mrs. Blake (disambiguation).'' , season 1, episode 11. | family= Barty Blake (husband); Daphne Blake (daughter); Daisy Blake (daughter); Dawn Blake (daughter); Dorothy Blake (daughter); Delilah Blake (daughter); Wedded Blake sister (daughter) | firstapp= : | actor= Kath Soucie }} Nan Blake is the wife of Barty, and the mother of Daphne and her five sisters, four of whom are identical quadruplets. Physical appearance Nan is a middle-aged Caucasian female, with overly long orange-red hair and violet pupils. She wears a white shirt, purple jacket, blue pants, a white sun hat with a purple stripe, and a green handkerchief. She has a diamond wedding ring on her third finger on the left hand. Personality Although Nan is unbearably beautiful like her daughters, she is sweet, kind and caring (at least on the surface). Deep down, she is selfish and vain, an example of this is when she was unwilling to go out in the dark to pick up her daughter from a dangerous place, , season 1, episode 2. but she was willing to go out in the dark to take notary lessons (despite not knowing what a notary is). She is deeply disappointed with her youngest daughter, apparently believing that she went wrong with her, mostly because Daphne does not take out too much money to go shopping (at least from her mother's perspective). She goes as far as saying she sometimes wished she had a boy instead. , season 1, episode 12. She also wants Daphne to be more like her older sisters, who all had successful high profile careers. She also set up her daughter with Rung Ladderton in hopes of furthering Daphne's social standing. After the reality was altered as a result of the Evil Entity being sucked into the blackhole, Nan was much kinder to Daphne and approved her relationship with Fred. While it is unknown how she feels about her other daughters who are now underachievers, it is possible she looks down upon them the same way she looked down on Daphne pre-Nibiru. History Early life She attended the wedding of one of her daughters, an unnamed astronaut daughter, who got married in a space-suit. , season 1, episode 4. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one She and Barty discussed Daphne's interest in Fred Jones, Jr. and the gang which they believed was having a negative influence on her since the gang's latest meddling got them locked up again. , season 1, episode 1. Daphne called her mom to pick the gang up after they had been stranded in Gatorsburg, but refused to go out in the dark. She and Barty tried to get Daphne to date Rung Ladderton. Nan was suspected of being a vampire by the gang; Sheriff Bronson Stone even came to her house to question her, which she didn't appreciate. She and her husband dropped Daphne off at Darrow University, telling her it would be good to spend some time away from the gang after they briefly broke up. She and hosted a dinner party for Mr. Wang, and then later let the gang borrow the family boat. , season 1, episode 18. She and her husband came to get Daphne out of jail. Daphne chose this moment to announce that she and Fred were engaged to which she appeared shocked. Then later showed up again after the Freak was caught, to take Daphne home. , season 1, episode 26. Season two She hosted a welcome-home party for Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, which was invaded by the Hodag of Horror. , season 2, episode 5. The O'Flahertys, disguised as aliens, stole Barty's Pangea at night, while he and Nan were asleep. , season 2, episode 16. She was one of the Dandy Highwayman's "victims." In actuality she, like the other women, wished to simply get away from her boorish husband and liked having someone to talk to for a change. , season 2, episode 20. She was dragged underground to dig for Professor Pericles, until the gang rescued her along with the rest of the town. , season 2, episode 24. Post-Nibiru In the new timeline, she approved of Daphne's engagement to Fred and was helping to plan the wedding. She thought more highly of Daphne than her other underachieving daughters. , season 2, episode 26. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. ** 102. ** 103. ** 104. (flashback, no lines) ** 111. ** 112. ** 118. ** 126. ** 205. ** 216. ** 220. ** 224. ** 226. Quotes Notes/trivia * Nan's name was only known through the show's end credits until , when she was referred to by name. * Out of all the episodes she has appeared in, and The Secret Serum are the only ones in which she wasn't with Barty; she also had a bigger role in the latter due to her being a prime suspect throughout. * The player of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, will receive a trophy of Nan if a costume is bought. * According to her youngest daughter in Battle of the Humungonauts, Nan apparently suffers from some mental issues. See also * Episodes featuring Nan Blake References Category:Blakes (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Victims